Tripping on Acid
Tripping on Acid is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 94th case of the game and the 2nd case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Greenland, district of Fario. Plot After the welcome back party that the team prepared for the player, Barb informed the player that there is a body in the kitchen of the restaurant. Upon getting to the crime scene the team discovered that the victim, a famous cook, Angela Williams is killed by an acid. It wasn't pass long before the player discovered that the victim had an adopted son, a student Dennis Samuel who was sad to find that his step-mother is dead. As well, the team found reasons to flag and a high school professor Martha A. Adams, but also a local high school girl Mia Hill. After the autopsy, Matila said that the killer obviously hated her a lot when they throw a homemade sulfuric acid on her face, but also said that the killer first hit her with some round object to paralyze her before doing the final act. After the team back to the station, a beat cop Sandy Bennett approached the player and said that the witnesses saw the victim couple of hours earlier at the memorial center. Upon getting there the team found space to suspect a local resident Miriam Young and a federal agent Dagger King. The player also found a strange and insulting footage Dennis sent to the victim. He said that Angela never saw his a part of a family, often discriminating and excluding him from family activities, but that she also used to beat him up for no reasons. As well, the team back to talk to Mia again when the player discover that the victim wrote her a death threat. Mia said that Angela never liked her and saw her as a bad influence to her son that she also never considered his as a son because of her violent approach towards him. Mid-investigating the Fario Police Department's profiler, Jason Manuel, approaches the team telling them that a middle-aged woman crying in the interrogation room and that he don't want to be a shoulder for crying so the player should go and check. When Barb and the player get inside the interrogation room Miriam said that she need to tell the truth, and that she didn't like the victim at all because Angela killed her kitties when she asked her to take care of them while she is on a family trip. Also, the team spoke with Martha when the player restored a dartboard of the victim's name that belongs to her. She said that Angela often used to make fun of her because back in high school when they were friends she used to be always better. After analyzes of a tracking device the player and Barb approached Dagger again where they found that he spied her because she wasn't a cooperative in his investigations. He explained that Angela knew something about last standing LEGION agents but that she didn't want to tell the truth. With the last evidence collected, the team was ready to arrest Martha A. Adams for the murder of Angela Williams. After multiple times to deny her crime she confessed, telling that the victim deserved that death after destroying her family. She continued and said that she finally stayed pregnant, but that pregnancy in her ages are very risky but that she accepted. One day while she was eating with her son in the restaurant she, and her son, got a food poisoning by the victim's food which caused her to miscarriage of the child she painfully wanted to have, but on the top of everything her son also got sick and due to his weak immunity system he died at his age of 9. She also said that after the victim found about that she tried to apology on a million ways but none of them was the real apologize and behind her back she even glorified her action of covered murder. Getting into a depression, and without any punishment for Angela, she decided to punish the victim for her devilish acts, so she created the strongest sulfuric acid and approached her. As the victim started to fight, she grabbed a ladle and hit her in the head, making her a bit paralyzed so she used the time she was paralyzed and thrown the acid directly on her face and neck and waited for her to die. On the trial, Judge Lawson sentenced her to 60 years in jail. Post-trial, Diego come to the player to told them that a young blondie girl waits in the interrogation room to speak with the player. The girl who was in the interrogation girl was Mia, who said that while passing the memorial center someone attacked her from behind when on that point Diego stopped her, telling her that she doesn't need to worry as the player and him will find who dared to attack her. After searching the memorial center the player found a leather bag that was very familiar to Diego and inside a newspaper that (per Arif) dated from the last date when "Le Papillon", a serial killer, last time killed their victim. Diego then remembered that the person on that case was Daniel McGarrett, Diego's childhood friend. Daniel was grateful to see his bag back, but he also said that his intension wasn't to attack miss Hill, but in a hurry he accidentally hit her. Diego asked him why he was in a hurry on what he said that he found a new lead about how Le Papillon is back and how Angela was a suspect for being a serial killer. The team interrogated Dennis if he knew anything about hat but he said that he don't care anymore and said that they can search around and find for themselves, what they and did. Upon searching the player unlocked a diary of the victim and after detailed analyzed performed by Jason he concluded that the victim had all qualification to be a serial killer but that she desperately wanted to prove her innocence. In the meantime, Chief Loukas approached and said that he received a call from Mayor Otto Kessel who wants to meet the player at his office. Mayor Kessel was happy to finally meet a person who saved a city year ago but that he didn't call them just to chat about their heroic act but because he read the report of the case and found that they had Dagger on the suspect list and asked the player and Barb if they can see his true meaning of being in Fario. Dagger said that he is there because of the player and that he purpose and call to be in Fario is to watch out for him because of their past actions, but he said that if they help him he will think about to stop following the player. Barb and the player agreed and Dagger told them that he would like if the player find his lost gun that he lost while having dinner in the restaurant. After fining his gun the team returned it to him and he thanked, telling the team that he won't disturb them anymore. After all events, while Diego told Mia and Barb about back of the serial killer Le Papillon, Sandy approached and apologized for interruption but that the situation is urgent because Detective Celine Sage's didn't back after her patrol and that her last message to the department end up with a shooting. Diego and the player told Sandy to not worry as they went out to search for Celine. Summary 'Victim' * Angela Williams (Killed by sulfuric acid inside her kitchen) 'Murder Weapon' * Sulfuric Acid 'Killer' * Martha A. Adams Suspects DSamuelSFB.png|Dennis Samuel MAdamsSFB.png|Martha A. Adams MHillSFB.png|Mia Hill MYoungSFB.png|Miriam Young DKingSFB.png|Dagger King Quasi-Suspect(s) DMcGarrettQC2SFB.png|Daniel McGarrett OKesselQSFB.png|Otto Kessel Killer's Profile * The Killer owns a cat. * The Killer knows chemistry. * The Killer consults the I Ching. * The Killer wears glasses. * The Killer has a mole. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen (Clues: Victim's body, Picture frame, Broken glass; Victim identified: Angela Williams) *Examine Picture frame (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Dennis Samuel) *Examine Broken glass (Result: Sulfuric acid bottle) *Inform Dennis Samuel about his step-mother's death (Prerequisite: Face recognized; New Crime Scene: Victim's Home) *Investigate Victim's home (Prerequisite: Dennis interrogated; Clues: Coat, Notebook) *Examine Coat (Result: Name; New Suspect: Martha A. Adams) *Examine Notebook (Result: M HILL; New Suspect: Mia Hill) *See what connection Matha A. Adams has with the victim (Prerequisite: Name found) *Ask Mia Hill why she left her notebook to the crime scene (Prerequisite: Name recovered) *Analyze Sulfuric acid bottle (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows chemistry) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer owns a cat) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Memorial Center (Clues: Wallet, Law enforcement badge, Smartphone) *Examine Wallet (Result: ID card; New Suspect: Miriam Young) *Examine Law enforcement badge (Result: Badge numbers) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Footage) *Give back wallet to Miriam Young (Prerequisite: ID card found; Profile Updated: Miriam knows chemistry) *Ask Dennis why he sent an insulting footage to the victim (Prerequisite: Smartphone unlocked; Profile Updated: Dennis knows chemistry and owns a cat) *Analyze Badge numbers (12:00:00; New Suspect: Dagger King) *See if Dagger King seen the victim at the memorial center (Prerequisite: Badge numbers analyzed; Profile Updated: Dagger knows chemistry; New Crime Scene: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room (Prerequisite: Dagger interrogated; Clues: Trashcan, Victim's note) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Torn card) *Examine Torn card (Result: Heart-shaped card) *Examine Victim's note (Result: Lines) *Analyze Heart-shaped card (12:00:00) *Analyze Lines (06:00:00; Attribute: the Killer consults the I Ching) *Question Mia why the victim wrote a death threat to her (Prerequisite: Heart-shaped card analyzed; Profiles Updated: Mia owns a cat, knows chemistry and consults the I Ching & Dennis consults the I Ching) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *See what's the problem with Miriam (Profile Updated: Miriam owns a cat; New Crime Scene: Memorial Statue) *Investigate Memorial Statue (Prerequisite: Broken plastic, Metal cassette) *Examine Broken plastic (Result: Plastic plate) *Examine plastic plate (Result: Dartboard with the victim's face) *Examine Metal cassette (Result: Tracking device) *Ask Martha why she practiced darts on the victim's face (Prerequisite: Dartboard restored; Profile Updated: Martha owns a cat, knows chemistry and consults the I Ching) *Analyze Tracking device (12:00:00) *Question Dagger why he tracked the victim (Prerequisite: Tracking device analyzed; Profile Updated: Dagger consults the I Ching; New Crime Scene: Washing Corner) *Investigate Washing Corner (Prerequisite: Dagger interrogated; Clues: Rag, Dishwasher) *Examine Rag (Result: Strange Substance) *Examine Dishwasher (Result: Bloody Ladle) *Analyze Strange substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears glasses) *Analyze Bloody Ladle (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a mole) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to the New Crew, New Start (2/6)! New Crew, New Start (2/6) *See what Mia has to tell you *Meet the mayor Otto Kessel *Investigate Memorial Center (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clues: Leather bag) *Question Dagger about his true purpose of being in Fario (Prerequisite: Otto interrogated;Reward: Burger) *Examine Leather bag (Result: Newspaper) *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen (Prerequisite: Dagger interrogated; Clues: Grocery bag) *Examine Grocery bag (Result: Gun) *Analyze Newspaper (06:00:00) *Analyze Gun (03:00:00) *Give gun back to Dagger (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed; Reward: Gun Holder) *See what Daniel's leather bad did at the scene where Mia got attacked (Prerequisite: Newspaper analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *See if Dennis has any information about his step-mother being a suspect in an investigation of a serial killer (Prerequisite: Daniel interrogated) *Investigate Living Room (Prerequisite: Dennis interrogated; Clues: Locked diary) *Examine Locked diary (Result: Angela's diary) *Analyze Angela's diary (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Greenland